Sasuke o pervertido
by BonnieHyuuga
Summary: Atendendo a pedidos...cap 2 e 3 prontinho! Cuidado! Contem violencia forte, se não gosta não leia. Tá, eu sou doente eu sei...   SasuHina?ou KibaHina?
1. Chapter 1

**SASUKE O PERVERTIDO**

A noite estava ótima. O céu tinha estrelas e a lua estava quase cheia. Era realmente uma bela noite para treinar.

No campo de treinamento, fora dos portões de Konoha, Hinata treinava pesado para um dia poder provar para seu pai a sua força e o seu valor. Todos os dias ela ficava alem do horário para aperfeiçoar suas técnicas de combate. Nesse dia porem ela não estava sozinha, havia mais uma pessoa lá e ele estava assistindo o treino da jovem.

Mas Hinata evolui muito e lógico que logo percebeu a presença de mais alguém naquele lugar. Como o byakugan ativado ela observou toda a área para descobrir a localização do espião. E achou.

Ela ficou calada e fez de conta que não notou nada de estranho, e se aproximou sem que fosse percebida. Qual foi a surpresa dela com o que viu.

Um jovem de aparentemente a mesma idade da dela estava escondido atrás de uma arvore, espiando-a. Naquele momento ele estava de olhos fechados, e soltava uns gemidos abafados.

- Sasuke-san? O q-que você esta fazendo a-aqui?

Sasuke se sobressaltou ao ouvir a voz dela e percebeu que havia sido descoberto. Mas manteve a frieza.

- Não é da sua conta. Vai embora.

Nesse momento a ninja percebeu tudo. Viu que a calça dele estava aberta e a mão dele estava segurando algo grande e duro. Tudo ficou claro nessa hora e ela começou a corar descontroladamente.

-Eu avisei pra você ir embora...- Sasuke falou com um sorrisinho sarcástico no rosto, fechando o zíper da calça.

Só então que Hinata se recuperou do choque e resolveu atender a ordem do rapaz a sua frente. Deu meia volta para ir embora e esquecer o que tinha acabado de ver, porem uma mão a impediu de se afastar. Sasuke a segurava firme pelo braço para que ela não escapasse.

-Agora é tarde, você já viu o que não devia ver...- Dizendo isso ele a agarrou pela cintura bem próximo do corpo dele, tanto que ela pode sentir a excitação dele.

-P-por favor Sasuke-san, me deixa ir..- Pediu Hinata. A garota estava tremendo, ela sabia que tentar lutar contra um Uchiha era suicídio.

-Vamos ter um pouco de diversão Hyuuga...sabe, você até que é bem bonitinha sem aquele casaco horrível.- dizendo isso colocou a mão debaixo da blusa dela e começou a massagear seus seios. Sem poder evitar Hinata deixou escapar da sua boca um pequeno gemido de prazer. – Hum... parece que você gosta disso...

Sasuke a empurrou contra uma arvore e começou a distribuir beijos e mordidas pela orelha e pescoço, enquanto acariciava os seios. Então ele levantou a blusa dela e enquanto continuava a acariciar um seio com a mão, lambia e sugava o outro provocando suspiros e gemidos deliciosos nela e que o excitava mais e mais. Ele queria mais. Então, com uma kunai ele simplesmente cortou a calça dela deixando totalmente destruída.

-Não Sasuke-san, para!!!- Disse Hinata assustada com a reação repentina do ninja. Como ela iria voltar pra casa sem calça? O que as pessoas iriam dizer? Tudo isso se passava na mente de uma confusa garota que não sabia o que fazer para se livrar dessa situação. Então ela resolveu se livrar do abraço dele, mas ele não deixou, apertando os dois pulsos dela com mais força um de cada lado da cabeça dela. E cobriu a boca dela com a dele. Ela resistiu e trancou a boca, mas ele forçou a língua pra dentro da boca dela num ato violento e possessivo. E Hinata sentiu medo quando percebeu que ele não a deixaria enquanto não fizesse o que queria.

Ele então cortou com a kunai a calcinha dela deixando uma Hinata assustada e totalmente exposta aos olhos de um Sasuke faminto. E Hinata percebeu então que ele era como um animal, e que lutar apenas ia deixa-lo mais excitado. Ela fechou os olhos para não ver a expressão predatória do rapaz a sua frente. Ela só queria que tudo fosse um pesadelo e que fosse acordar a qualquer momento, mas ela sabia que era tudo muito real, e só queria que tudo acabasse logo.

Estava tudo muito silencioso, tanto que dava pra ouvir as batidas do coração dela e a respiração rápida dele. Sasuke parou para fitá-la por um instante, e logo começou a abrir o zíper da calça. Quando Hinata ouviu o barulho do zíper ficou apavorada e tentou desesperadamente se desvencilhar dele, deixando Sasuke irritado, ele a empurrou para o chão e se pôs no meio das pernas dela segurando a cintura dela com força.

-E agora Hinata...Agora você vai gritar por mim...- E dizendo isso ele a puxou contra si entrado nela sem nenhum cuidado, sem nenhum carinho, e Hinata sentiu como se fosse invadida por algo muito maior do que ela podia suportar, ela não estava preparada para ser possuída de uma forma tão violenta e rude.

- Aahh...p-por favor Sasuke para...por fAahh.- gritou quando ele entrou nela mais uma vez, mais forte e mais profundo. Lagrimas começaram a descer pelo rosto da jovem, que começava a soluçar e implorava baixinho para que Sasuke parasse, alimentando a esperança de que ele sentisse pena dela. Mas ele apenas sorriu maliciosamente, lambeu as lagrimas dela e cobriu a boca dela com a dele como se quisesse silenciá-la. E ele se mechia cada vez mais forte e rápido, sem se importar com a dor que ele estava causando, sem se importar com a perda da virgindade da Hinata. E então ele soltou um som muito masculino e ejaculou ainda dentro dela, deixando a entrada dela cheia com a semente dele, misturada com o sangue dela.

Sasuke se levantou então e fechou o zíper da calça ainda olhando para a mulher deitada no chão chorando, frágil e muito feminina. E sorriu, um sorriso de satisfação.

Ele a pegou no colo e a levou para a casa dele, afinal ela estava sem roupa, pois ele tinha destruído tudo. Chegando lá a deitou na cama dele, deitou-se do lado e pegou no sono.

Hinata, quando percebeu que ele tinha dormido, levantou e procurou alguma calça no armário dele que servisse. Vestiu qualquer uma que serviu e saiu sem fazer ruído, só queria sair dali o mais rápido possível.

Hinata chegou em sua casa, foi para o quarto e chorou ate as lagrimas secarem.

Depois desse episodio, Hinata nunca mais treinou naquele local, nem sozinha nem com o time. E procurou evitar ao maximo encontrar um certo Uchiha. Mesmo que para isso tenha sido preciso evitar também o Naruto. Porem, ela sabia que não podia evitá-lo para sempre, ainda mais quando não fosse possível esconder o estado em que ela se encontrava. Sim, Hyuuga Hinata estava esperando um filho de Uchiha Sasuke.

Continua??


	2. Chapter 2

Em primeiro lugar, antes que eu me esqueça, quero dizer que Naruto NÃO me pertence, se ele fosse meu ele seria do MAL ù.ú

Eu fiquei muito feliz pelos reviews, apesar de ser só 2. Então, atendendo aos pedidos trouxe o segundo capitulo. Espero que curtam. E podem xingar que eu gosto. xD

Perdoem os erros de gramática, concordância e qualquer outro.

**O PLANO MACABRO **

Quase dois meses se passaram desde aquela noite, e a cada dia se tornava mais difícil para Hinata esconder o estado em que se encontrava. Todos que a conheciam e se preocupavam com ela achavam que havia algo de errado, mas ela fingia estar tudo bem. Tentava treinar normalmente, apesar de saber que no seu estado ela não deveria. Mas ela não se importava, para ela era melhor que essa gravidez não seguisse adiante. Para falar a verdade, ela achava que se perdesse o bebê seria o melhor.

Nesse dia Hinata estava assistindo o treinamento de Hiashi e Neji quando um criado aproximou-se informando que um de seus companheiros de time queria vê-la. Hinata encontrou Kiba na sala de visitas. Ele estava de costas observando alguns quadros e virou-se quando Hinata se aproximou.

- Bom dia Hinata! – Kiba falou com um sorriso. Apesar da aparência feroz, e da personalidade agressiva, Kiba era muito sensível e gentil. E perdidamente apaixonado por uma certa garota de cabelos compridos e olhos perolados, que estava nesse exato momento em frente a ele.

- Bom dia Kiba-kun. – Respondeu ela com um sorriso sincero.

- Que tal treinarmos juntos hoje? Faz tempo que você não treina junto com a gente e, afinal, somos um time não é mesmo? – Na verdade Kiba sentia falta da presença dela nos treinos, do seu sorriso tímido, da sua voz suave. Mas isso ele não tinha coragem de dizer a ela.

Hinata não tinha um mínimo de vontade de treinar, porem não queria levantar ainda mais suspeitas entre seus companheiros do que já tinha feito.

- Claro, por que não. E shino-kun?

- O pai dele esta ensinando uma nova técnica, então ele esta bem ocupado esses dias... Só resta nós dois então – Kiba por dentro estava feliz por poder ficar a sós com Hinata. Quem sabe assim ele teria coragem de falar sobre os seus sentimentos para ela e acabar de uma vez com essa agonia. – E então? Vamos?

- Sim espera só eu trocar de roupa ok? Já volto.

No quarto Hinata respirou fundo. Toda vez que ela tinha que sair da mansão Hyuuga ela sentia medo. Medo de encontrar a pessoa que ela queria evitar a qualquer custo. Mesmo assim ela vestiu uma roupa mas apropriada para treinar. Vestiu seu casaco que felizmente escondia bem a sua forma, agora mais arredondada, e desceu para encontrar o amigo.

- Estou pronta. Vamos?

Chegando na área de treinamento em que eles costumavam treinar, Hinata sentiu-se um mau estar ao lembrar do que havia acontecido ali. Kiba notou ela empalidecer enquanto ela se encostava a uma arvore tentando manter-se em pé.

- Hinata? O que você está sentindo? – Kiba se aproximou dela antes que ela caísse ao solo e a segurou nos seus braços. Ele sentou-a com cuidado e ajoelhou- se de frente para ela observando seu estado – Não acho que você deva treinar se está se sentindo mal. Por que você não me falou que não se sentia bem? – Kiba perguntou preocupado.

- Gomen Kiba-kun. – Hinata não sabia o que dizer. Ela não conseguiu encontrar uma desculpa boa o suficiente para o que aconteceu.

- Não tem por que se desculpar Hinata. Mas acho melhor você descansar. Vamos, vou te levar de volta pra casa. – Ele se levantou e deu a mão pra ajudá-la a levantar-se.

Durante o caminho os dois seguiam calados. Ela porque estava frustrada pelo o ocorrido. Isso só iria piorar as coisas. E se isso chegasse aos ouvidos de Hiashi, sua vida se transformaria em um inferno. Já Kiba estava preocupado com ela, pois ele e shino já haviam percebido que ela estava muito mais estranha, mais calada, e mais tímida do que nunca.

- Kiba-kun... eu queria te pedir um favor

- ... – ele já desconfiava o que ela iria pedir

- não fala nada sobre isso com ninguém, ok?

- Mas Hinata, se você esta doente, você não deve esconder isso. Você precisa se cuidar.

- Eu estou bem Kiba, é que ultimamente eu tenho treinado muito e dormido muito pouco é só isso – Hinata estava se tornando especialista na arte da mentira.

- Então me promete que você vai ir com calma, tudo bem?

- Prometo.

E eles seguiram calados, atravessaram o portão de entrada de Konoha e seguiram para dentro da vila. Estava quase escuro, não fosse pelas luzes acesas nos postes ao longo das calçadas. Ao chegar em frente a mansão Hyuuga, Hinata virou-se para se despedir de Kiba, mas antes que ela pudesse articular qualquer palavra ele juntou sua mão a dela.

- Hinata...tem uma...coisa que...eu preciso te falar. – Ele tinha um olhar inseguro, estava com medo da reação dela, de ser rejeitado. – Faz tempo que... eu sinto por você algo mais forte que amizade. Hinata... eu te amo... e eu queria poder ter uma chance pra mostrar o que eu sinto por você... Eu queria que você me desse essa chance.

Hinata estava completamente atônita. Não sabia o que dizer, parecia que todas as palavras que ela aprendeu a falar durante seus 18 anos de vida haviam sido apagadas de repente da sua memória.

Kiba se aproximou, e segurou seu queixo fazendo-a olhar para ele, e aproximou os lábios aos dela, ele estava tão próximo que ela podia sentir a respiração dele. E então ele a beijou suavemente, como que pedindo a autorização dela para continuar. Ela abriu os lábios permitindo a ele aprofundar o beijo. E eles se beijaram por um longo tempo até que ela se afastou. Ela o olhou nos olhos incerta do que fazer.

- Kiba... – Hinata sussurrou baixinho, o nome dele soava tão bem na boca dela, como ele gostava de ouvi-la falar seu nome. – Eu...eu...gosto de você. – e com isso ela se aproximou dele mais uma vez e o beijou, deixando ele surpreendido pela atitude dela, tão tímida e decidida ao mesmo tempo.

Sozinha no seu quarto, Hinata chorou. Ela estava se sentindo muito infeliz. Fraca. Suja. Ela se sentiu a pior das criaturas pelo que ela tinha acabado de fazer. Ela tinha acabado de dizer sim ao pedido de Kiba para que ela fosse sua namorada. E ela tinha dito sim, mas pelo motivo errado. Ele a amava e era um homem gentil. E ela precisava de alguém para ser o pai do bebê que ela carregava. Mas não podia ser qualquer um. Ela queria que fosse Naruto, porem se o bebê nascesse com olhos escuros, as pessoas desconfiariam, mas o motivo principal era porque ele nunca demonstrou nenhum interesse nela, e ela era tímida demais para se insinuar para ele. Hinata se sentiu mal por estar planejando algo tão horrível. Mas Kiba era perfeito, e nunca ninguém desconfiaria. Agora ela só precisava fazer com que ele acreditasse que era o pai de seu bebê.

Continua??


	3. Chapter 3

Odeio capítulos longos. Ah, e odeio enrolação e adoro emoção.

Sasuke dá as caras novamente.

Espero que curtam.

Ah, e me xinguem, me pisem e me façam sofrer que eu adoro!!! xD

**O RETORNO DO DEMO**

Hinata se olhou pela ultima vez no espelho antes de sair do quarto e ir para sala onde foi esperar Kiba vir buscá-la. Ela usava um vestido branco de comprimento ate o joelho com bordados em pequenas flores na bainha e ao redor da manga. Kiba a levaria essa noite para o festival de fogos de artifício que estava acontecendo esta noite em Konoha. Hinata pensou que talvez fosse a chance dela de se entregar a ele essa noite. Já fazia duas semanas que eles estavam namorando e ela não encontrava coragem para propor isso a ele. Na verdade, só de pensar nisso ela sentia repulsa. Mas o pior é que o tempo estava passando a medida que a barriga dela aumentava de tamanho. Ela já estava com dois meses, já no limite para fazê-lo acreditar que estava grávida dele. Tinha que ser nesse dia, ou senão, o bebê iria nascer de quantos meses? Seis?

Não demorou cinco minutos, Kiba chegou para buscá-la. Eles foram caminhando de mãos dadas ate o local que estava já bem movimentado. Os dois caminharam olhando as barracas ao redor. Tinha de tudo para vender: comida, bebidas, acessórios, brinquedos. Havia também apresentação de dança. Hinata estava sorrindo, Kiba sabia fazê-la esquecer dos problemas, ele era realmente muito divertido.

Ela sentiu o sorriso enfraquecer quando Sakura se aproximou deles. De mãos dadas com ninguém menos que Uchiha Sasuke. Ela vinha com um sorriso no rosto e ele com sua face inexpressiva de sempre.

- Oi Hinata, Kiba!!! – Ela cumprimentou. Hoje ela tinha conseguido um encontro com o grande amor da vida dela, e não podia estar mais feliz.

- E aí Sakura, como vai? Oi Sasuke – Ele olhou nos olhos do Uchiha. A maioria dos homens de Konoha não gostava nada de Sasuke. Para eles ele não passava de um traidor, que se uniu ao inimigo para conseguir poder, e segundo alguns boatos, usando drogas para consegui-lo da maneira mais rápida possível.

Sasuke não respondeu. Ele mantinha os olhos fixos em Hinata, que abaixou a vista, sem conseguir encarar a pessoa que a humilhou da pior forma possível. Ela estava tremendo e suando. O que não passou despercebido para Kiba. Mas antes que ele pudesse perguntar o que havia de errado, Sakura continuou a falar.

- O festival ta maravilhoso não esta? Daqui a pouco começam a lançar os fogos, mal posso esperar... é tão romântico!! Não é Sasuke?

-...

- Bom vamos deixar os pombinhos aproveitar o momento. A gente se vê depois Hinata, Kiba!! – e balançou a mão em sinal de despedida e se distanciou, com Sasuke a abraçando pela cintura.

- Hum...Hinata, você esta se sentindo bem? Você ta pálida e está tremendo. O que ouve?

- N-não é nada Kiba, eu só estou com um pouco de frio – disse tentando sorrir. Mas não convenceu a Kiba. Ele estava pensando em como uma pessoa pode sentir frio e suar ao mesmo tempo. A mão dela estava molhada. Mas ele preferiu não pressionar ela.

- Vou buscar um pouco de água pra você, me espere aqui – Disse e apontou a uma banco na praça para que ela se sentasse.

Hinata ficou aflita quando ele a deixou e se distanciou em busca de algum vendedor de água. A aflição se tornou pânico quando ela, ao olhar para o lado viu Sasuke sozinho, indo em sua direção. Ele parou na frente dela. Ela não ousou olhar para cima para ver o rosto dele.

- Hyuuga – Ele disse num tom perigosamente baixo, para que apenas ela escutasse – é melhor você não tentar fazer nada que possa me aborrecer – e a agarrou pelo braço obrigando-a a levantar. Hinata sentiu o mundo girar, no lugar de um Sasuke, ela via Três Sasukes girando. As pessoas que passavam eram alheias ao que estava acontecendo ali. Sasuke a segurou pela cintura quando sentiu que ela não estava em condições de se manter em pé sozinha, e aproveitando-se da situação ele se afastou da multidão levando-a a um lugar onde não havia pessoas, portanto ninguém ia interrompê-lo.

Eles estavam em um local onde não havia nenhum movimento, um lugar escuro, onde dava pra ouvir ao longe os sons do festival. E então ele a pressionou contra o muro. Hinata não tentou lutar, ela estava quase perdendo a consciência. Parecia que não era ela quem estava ali, que ela estava lá assistindo a outra pessoa que não era ela.

- Você é minha Hinata, se deixar aquele Homem-Besta encostar-se a você de novo eu mato ele entendeu?- Disse num tom ameaçador que fez Hinata estremecer de medo.

- P-por que você não está com a Sakura? – Hinata reuniu forças para perguntar.

- Não interessa a Sakura, eu quero você, aqui e agora. – Disse olhando-a com frieza.

Ele abaixou um pouco a cabeça e lambeu o pescoço dela. Com uma mão ele puxou o cabelo dela obrigando-a a inclinar a cabeça para trás dando a ele maior acesso ao pescoço dela. Ele beijou e mordeu deixando marcas que demorariam dias para desaparecer, como se quisesse que outros soubessem que ela tinha dono.

Hinata colocou as mãos no cabelo dele e puxou, mas não conseguiu afastá-lo. Ele a pressionou mais forte contra o muro, encostando mais ao corpo dela, as pernas dele pressionadas contra as delas. Ele levantou o vestido dela e acariciou o quadril. Ele sentiu que ela estava diferente, mais cheia de curvas, e ele deu um sorriso de satisfação. Hinata tentava tirar as mãos deles do corpo dela sem sucesso, ele levou as mãos aos seios dela por cima do vestido e acariciou-lhes. Ele já estava excitado, Hinata podia sentir e sexo dele roçando um pouco abaixo na barriga dela. Ele se afastou um pouco e Hinata tentou fugir, mas ele a agarrou pela cintura por trás e a pressionou novamente ao muro com muita força. E então ele abaixou a calcinha dela em direção aos pés, puxou-a do muro e colocou ela de quatro no chão, forçando-a a inclinar o traseiro e empurrou a cabeça dela ate encostar no chão. Ela suspirou enquanto lagrimas caiam de seus olhos umedecendo chão onde pousava sua cabeça. Sasuke colocou uma mão no quadril dela e com a outra começou a fazer movimentos circulares no pequeno botão de prazer de Hinata. Mas ela tava tensa e assustada demais para sentir qualquer prazer. Sasuke então introduziu dois dedos dentro dela suavemente fazendo movimentos de vai e vem. Sem controle sobre o próprio corpo, Hinata sentiu-se relaxar e soltou sem querer um gemido baixinho, mas que sasuke ouviu e não pode evitar um sorriso. Ele gostava de ouvi-la gemer. Ele retirou os dedos e recomeçou a acariciar o clitóris dela. Ele já estava no limite, então ele abriu o zíper da calça e acariciou o membro já duro para lubrificá-lo e direcionou ate a entrada da Hinata, roçando lá e fazendo ela se contorcer de expectativa. Hinata não pode controlar, ela não queria, mas o corpo dela tava traindo ela, e agora ela se encontrava gemendo sem controle, esperando ansiosa por mais. Sasuke não a deixou esperando. De uma vez ele introduziu o sexo dele nela, mas dessa vez ela estava pronta para recebê-lo. Ela gemeu de prazer ao senti-lo dentro dela preenchendo-a completamente. Ele retirou-se dela e fez uma pausa. Segurou com as duas mãos uma de cada lado do quadril dela e a puxou com força introduzindo-se mais fundo dentro dela. Hinata se sentiu enfraquecer de luxuria, uma mistura de desconforto e prazer, ela se inclinou mais para ele. Sasuke fazia movimentos rápidos e violentos, mas dessa vez não a machucava. Ele sentiu Hinata se contrair ao redor dele, e gozou ao sentir o orgasmo dela.

Sasuke se retirou de dentro dela e a soltou. Hinata escorregou deitada de lado, suada e corada. Sasuke levantou-se, fechou o zíper da calça e se recompôs. Ele olhou satisfeito para Hinata que mantinha os olhos fechados. Ela estava totalmente envergonhada dela mesma. Era como se Sasuke tivesse controle absoluto do que ela sentia: Dor, prazer, medo...

- Levante-se – Disse Sasuke friamente.

Hinata se levantou apoiando-se no muro. Ela estava tonta. Sasuke levantou a calcinha dela e a abraçou pela cintura mantendo-a bem próxima. E beijou-lhe a boca suavemente a principio, e passou a língua pelos lábios dela para que ela os separasse e ele pudesse aprofundar o beijo. Hinata cedeu e abriu a boca permitindo livre acesso à Sasuke.

Sasuke apartou-se dela e fixou-se no rosto dela. E sorriu. Um sorriso cheio de malicia.

- Hinata, eu sabia que essa sua cara de anjo era só fachada, você é especial. Você é uma putinha. E agora vai ser MINHA putinha até eu me cansar de você.

Depois de dizer essas ultimas palavras, ele a deixou ali e se foi, deixando Hinata atônita diante do que ele a chamou. Nunca na vida dela ela imaginou ser chamada de puta. E ela caiu de joelhos no chão soluçando. Era humilhação demais para ela.

Continua??


End file.
